Currently Untitled
by The Lady of Shadows
Summary: On an offworld mission the locals invite the team to join them in celebration of a good harvest. Wandering through the restival Rodney eats something that makes him a little affectionate.RodneyJohn. On hold.


The Festival

The Stargate whooshed to life on a quiet, sunny plain and four people strode through. "Does this mission really need me, Major? Yes, I know getting a steady source of food for our stores is important but you guys could've done this without me. I left a very important experiment and-"

"Rodney, you are part of this team and we've been assigned to this mission. We are here to negotiate for food. We know how much you like your food, don't we? Who knows, they may even have a coffee-like beverage here," John interrupted, throwing a smirk over his shoulder at Rodney.

Ford chuckled softly at the sour expression that crossed Rodney's face when John interrupted him. Teyla just smiled serenely, unruffled and calm as ever. "The Poivarans are a very peaceful, agrarian people who have a variety of crops to trade but, unfortunately, I've never tasted anything similar to your coffee, Major."

"Ah, well. Perhaps they'll have something just as good," John said.

"Nothing is as good as coffee, Major," Rodney grumbled.

John turned and looked over his shoulder, hazel eyes twinkling in amusement. "Really, Rodney? I'd think sex would be better then coffee."

Rodney's face flushed a little. "Well yes, but-"

"No buts, Rodney. Sex is better than coffee."

Teyla spoke up before Rodney can say anything more. "We're arriving at the perfect time, Major. The Poivarans, I believe, have had their harvest."

"So we've arrived at the perfect time to trade for food," Ford commented cheerfully.

They soon arrived at the village where they were met by the village leader. Teyla stepped forward, "Hello Merlan, it is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you again too, Teyla." Merlan looked at the rest of the team curiously. "You're friends are?"

"Ah, this is Major John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, and Lt. Aiden Ford. They are new allies of my people."

Merlan smiled at them. "Welcome to our village. I take it you're here to trade."

"Why, yes we are," John responded.

"You've arrived at a good time. We've had a very good harvest this year. In fact, we're having our harvest festival right now." He gestured to the village. "You're welcome to join us and stay the night. Tomorrow will be the time for trade negotiations."

"Of course, we'll join you," John swiftly replied, cutting off Rodney's protest before he could even begin.

Rodney glared at John but said nothing in front of Merlan, for which John was grateful. They entered the village which was full of chattering people, music, and the smell of cooking food. The look of irritation soon left Rodney's face as he realized that all the food and drinks available at the various brightly, decorated booths were free. After a quick discussion they decided to pair off and explore the village. Ford and Teyla headed in one direction and John and Rodney in the other. As they wandered around, Rodney was never without something to eat or drink.

As time passed, John began to notice a gradual change in Rodney's behavior. He had stopped referring to him as Major and now called him John. He was smiling at John and John was quite certain that he was flirting with him as well; then the touching started. It started out as just a casual touch to his arm or shoulder but then Rodney grabbed his hand and refused to let go. They wandered the festival holding hands. John let it go, but everything changed after Rodney had left him for a few moments to grab another glass of juice of which he seemed fond of.

After he had drained the glass and set it aside he looked at John speculatively. John shifted, uncomfortable under Rodney's regard. At that point it seemed that Rodney had come to a decision. One minute John had been standing in front of Rodney feeling somewhat uncomfortable, the next he had an armful of soft, warm, and overly affectionate astrophysicist.

"Ummm, Rodney, what are you doing?" John asked.

Rodney just hummed happily and tried to unzip his vest. John batted his hands away, trying to stop the Rodney of many hands from opening things John didn't want opened. The villagers stopped and stared. Some of them smiled in amusement and laughed at his predicament. A few minutes after Rodney had started getting grabby, Merlan, Teyla and Ford showed up. At Ford's chuckle, John looked up and glared. "Will someone please pull him off of me?"

Merlan sighed softly and said, "I take it Dr. McKay has been drinking the Bensai juice?"

"Is the Bensai juice that dark purple stuff?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes he has."

Merlan nodded. "Ahhhh, well don't worry, Major. The effects will wear off shortly. It is best, though, that he sleep it off."

"Right! Lets get him to bed then," John muttered.

They finally got Rodney into the hut without John losing any clothing. John and the rest of the team tried to leave the hut but every time they did, Rodney would get up and follow them. Finally John sighed, "I'll stay with him until he falls asleep."

"Don't worry Major, he'll fall asleep soon," Merlan assured him before he and the others left the hut.

John just nodded and sat down on the pile of blankets with Rodney. Rodney crawled on top of him, kissing and nuzzling him happily. His hands slipped under John's clothes again, gently stroking skin. "Rodney, please stop."

"But I don't want too."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I really like you, Major. In fact, I think I love you."

A few minutes later, Rodney was softly snoring into John's neck, securely wrapped in John's arms. He looked up at the ceiling thinking about what had just happened. He remembered Rodney whispering how he'd fallen for him as he gently kissed and nipped at John's exposed skin. He looked down at the bulge in his pants ruefully and stroked his fingers through Rodney's silken hair. This had been unexpected, yes, but not entirely unwelcome. He and Rodney would talk later and see where this was headed. He wrapped himself around Rodney more thoroughly and fell asleep.

Owari


End file.
